


Knights and Lace

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad cross-dressing experience, a dress that won't come off, and a Master who won't let him sulk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights and Lace

_**FIC: Knights and Lace (1/1)**_  
Title: Knights and Lace  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Humour, Slash, Cross-Dressing  
Setting: Pre-RotS, Anakin has been Knighted.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Anakin  
Summary: A bad crossdressing experience, a dress that won't come off, and a Master who won't let him sulk about it.  
Word Count for Full Story: 1,426  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: November 6, 2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

  


Next time we do this, _you're_ the woman!"

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin's disgruntled form as the younger man finally got them into hyperspace and took off from the cockpit, stripping off his evening gloves angrily.

"But you're so good at it."

"Don't. Just don't."

Still smiling to himself, Obi-Wan left after Anakin and headed towards the kitchenette for some tea, ignoring the swirling emotion coming from the sleep compartment across from him.

This was just another testament of his partner's erratic mood swings.

At the beginning of the mission, it had become clear that they would blend in more easily as a man and woman couple, Anakin had taken up the ruse with aplomb since he could finally enjoy touching and teasing Obi-Wan in the public eye without anyone being the wiser.

It wasn't until after they had entered fully into their mission that Anakin's enthusiasm had taken a nose dive. It was a good lesson in restraint though, he hadn't killed anybody while his ass was turned into a pincushion.

He had been grabbed and pinched more in one night than any other time in his life and was thanking the Force that he had been born with a penis. If he made a pretty girl as a man, he was horrified to think of how he'd look as an actual woman. It was attention he didn't want. And one man learned it quite well as Anakin's patience snapped and durasteel met bone.

The young Knight had spent the entire trek back to their transport thanking every deity he knew that he wasn't Aayla Secura, the most propositioned Jedi in the Order, and ranting on and on about every injustice between men and women.

They hadn't had time to change and Obi-Wan had found a dolled up and ranting Anakin rather cute. The curly strawberry blonde wig, black and green dress, and beautifully done up face made him look entirely too pretty.

The Jedi smiled and sat down to his tea, while running a hand through his black hair. His smile faltered as he looked at a strand and wondered how long Anakin would need the 'fresher for his face. He really wanted the dye washed out.

He was two sips into his drink when the door to the sleep quarters swished open and a pouting Anakin, sans silk gloves and wig, wandered out and stopped in front of Obi-Wan, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Yes?"

Anakin took a deep breath and remained silent.

"Anakin?"

His only reply was an agitated huff.

"What--" Obi-Wan stopped and a huge grin spread across his face as he caught on to his former apprentice's problem.

"You can't get out can you?"

"Shut up and unzip me."

He turned around quickly for Obi-Wan to see the top buttons nearly destroyed in Anakin's attempts to get them undone.

Holding back a laugh, Obi-Wan started to deftly undo the multiple buttons, the small pearl-shaped pebbles were hooked in a thick hold, no wonder Anakin couldn't get them. Finally done, he paused when the dress didn't open. Looking at the seam his eyebrows rose as he found hooks and a zipper. Anakin would never have gotten out of this dress alone.

Undoing the rest and fighting with a hook or two, Obi-Wan finally managed to get it undone and also very nearly fell on his face as he saw what the open back revealed to him.

"You're wearing a _corset_?"

"...they wanted me hour-glass shaped..." he mumbled. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to fight in this thing? I couldn't breath!"

Obi-Wan smiled bemusedly. Dex had referred them to ex-wife #3's joint boutique, the madam wasn't there but her assistants were more than happy, nearly ecstatic, to do what they required and turn Anakin into a woman. The corset shouldn't have surprised him.

"Just get it off."

Once again reaching to undo the ties and loosen it, Anakin lifted his arms so Obi-Wan could tug it off over his head.

Once off, it gave Obi-Wan a very clear view of Anakin's back. Broad and smoothly muscled, completely bare to him. The open dress, hung off one of his hips giving a nice view of half the poor flesh used as a pincushion.

Running a hand up Anakin's back, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades and slowly moved up to the nape of his neck. Why waste a half-naked Anakin?

Anakin let out a small moan. "Stop that. I'm mad and I can't be mad when you do that."

Obi-Wan ignored him, trailing kisses down his spine as his hands went to help the dress the rest of the way off.

Anakin sniffed lightly. "First I'm the girl and now I'm naked, this isn't fair."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Then would it still be unfair if I wanted to take you?"

The younger groaned as familiar arms wrapped around his chest, deft fingers flitting over his left nipple, twisting and teasing into a hard peak as the other hand snuck down his stomach to cup him fully. He could feel Obi-Wan molded against his back, his clothed semi-erection pressing into Anakin.

"This is what I get for wearing the dress." A small smirk formed on his face. "When we get back to Coruscant I'm tying you up and having my wicked Jedi way with you."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Sweet Innocent Virgin and the Dark Jedi?"

"Absolutely," said Anakin as he was spun around and pressed over the table, anchoring himself with his arms as he felt Obi-Wan's knee pushing his legs further apart.

His hands wandered up Anakin's hips, almost unwilling to leave his skin, and yet they'd have to if he were to get undessed. Leaning over to run his tongue up Anakin's spine, Obi-Wan quickly tried to rid himself of his clothes; after getting his arms caught a few times and nearly tripping over his boots and pants, he was finally as naked as his lover was.

"Would you hurry up?" came a whine from the table. "I'm taking you so fast when we get home..."

Smiling and shaking his head, Obi-Wan sucked two fingers into his mouth before circling Anakin's tight opening and pushing one digit inside. Anakin's hips moved back against his hand, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"More."

Inserting the second finger, Obi-Wan scissored and stretched his former Padawan and slowly moved his fingers in and out. Once he felt that Anakin had loosened enough, he spit into his hand and slicked up his now full hardness.

Gripping the boy's hip with one hand and gliding himself in with the other, Obi-Wan bit his lip as he pushed himself into Anakin's tight heat. He pulled himself out and thrust back until he was fully sheathed. He titled his head back and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lover surrounding him.

Hearing Anakin moan beneath him and writhe his hips against Obi-Wan's brought the older man back to reality as he pulled back and thrust deep inside of Anakin, setting a steady rhythm as he moved within him.

Anakin jerked and pushed back hard as Obi-Wan's cock pushed against his prostate in just the right way. Dropping from his arms to his elbows he thrust back in time to Obi-Wan's rhythm, twisting his hips for better angles. He let out a yell as Obi-Wan moved with him that pushed him deeper into Anakin. He grunted as his Master's hand found it's way to his straining and neglected cock, fingers wrapping around his length and jerking in time to their thrusts.

Obi-Wan could feel his orgasm approaching as Anakin's inner muscles clamped down hard around him, the sweet friction and pleasure coursing through him and his hands on his lover undid him.

Speeding up and pumping into him hard, Obi-Wan gave the boy another long, hard thrust before his teeth bit down into Anakin's shoulder as he came.

Feeling his Master come inside of him, Anakin groaned as it triggered his own release into Obi-Wan's hand.

Both slumped over and legs threatening to give out, both Jedi somehow found themselves on the floor as they recovered their breathing.

Once back to himself, Obi-Wan winced when he saw the bite marks he left on Anakin's shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered sympathetically running a finger gently over the abrasion.

"Mmmhhmmmm..." Anakin smiled happily against the floor, sweat smearing the cosmetics he still wore.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile of his own and kissed Anakin's back as the boy started to mumble something about dental records and rope.

END.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Translation by Susan: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-199814-1-1.html  
> (Requires account)


End file.
